Mr. Pinkerton
Mr. Pinkerton is one of the fanatical followers of Hyraaq Tobit, the demon king of Delphia, and he is one of the antagonists in the King Tobit saga. Mr. Pinkerton appears like a balding Southern American male with a ridiculous political-style hat; but he has a true form (barely described) what is revealed in the afterlife. Appearing cultured, sophisticated, measured, calm and reasonable to those he approaches, Mr. Pinkerton does not hide the fact he is a devout worshipper of Tobit and will do horrendous things to those who fail him or displease his master. He wishes to spread the word of King Tobit and has a very warped version of Christianity, that Tobit created humans, and he firmly does not believe in God. History ''For Love and Hot Chocolate'' Mr. Pinkerton first appears in the story at 11:30pm when Blain Kellerman is emotionally suffering from his coma-induced wife's injuries and physical state. Several weeks before, Mr. Kellerman had a car collision and he survived, but his wife was put in a coma and left in hospital. Kellerman did all he could to keep his wife "alive" but his wife's family said it was unethical to keep her alive when she was, technically brain-dead. So Mr. Kellerman finally came to accept that they may just terminate her life. So he took up a ritual him and his wife had, which rewarded them with a house, and their marriage - they used to pray to stars in the sky, so Mr. Kellerman prayed for his wife back. He had trouble finding a star due to him being in a city. But then Mr. Pinkerton knocks on his door soon before midnight and offers him a proposal. Mr. Pinkerton suggests Mr. Kellerman make them both coffee because "he needs to be awake for this." Mr. Pinkerton then preaches about King Tobit and how he lived in a flying castle in outer space, answering the prayers of humanity, before he decided to come to Earth and make a city in Antarctica. Mr. Pinkerton says that Tobit will reward anyone with anything, as long as he is proven to have faithful followers. Mr. Pinkerton urges Mr. Kellerman to agree, because if he doesn't and Pinkerton leaves, his wife will die. Mr. Kellerman thinks about all this, considering it shit, but then he suddenly has a nightmare where he sees King Tobit himself, and Pinkerton summons him to a town in the middle of nowhere. Mr. Kellerman is told from the librarian that the destination is either haunted, or full of Satanists, and Mr. Kellerman finally finds Mr. Pinkerton at his destination. Here Mr. Pinkerton, who had seemed nice and charming beforehand, finally shows his true nature - he threatens Mr. Kellerman with eternal damnation in what appears to be Hell unless he pleases Tobit. He also puts a suitor, Mr. Peaty, in for Kellerman's wife, and Kellerman has to do a test of two questions to prove his loyalty. He fails the test, such as what was his first date with his wife, what his wife valued most, and then he has to prove himself by bringing hot chocolate, what his wife loved, to Mr. Pinkerton, who watches in delight when Mr. Peaty kicks Kellerman over and smashes the cup. Next Kellerman has to run a race against Peaty, and who wins will claim Kellerman's wife, and he has an idea and smashes burning hot chocolate over Peaty's face, but is sliced in the knee by Peaty later in the race and is almost doomed to Hell before Mr. Kellerman remembers that Peaty didn't show as much devotion as Kellerman did, so Mr. Pinkerton gleefully throws Mr. Peaty into Hell instead. The next day Mr. Pinkerton resurrects Mr. Kellerman's wife, and Kellerman goes to the hospital to see her. ''From Love Comes Damnation'' Mr. Pinkerton reappears in this story, bearing news from Tabitha Shaw, who has bad news for Lance Madison. Mr. Pinkerton expresses his contempt for Madison and wants him dead. He complains about his missions and that humanity stinks. Mr. Pinkerton then says he will send the Sisters to kill Derrick, Clair, and anyone else who knows of Delphia. ''Hiya Toby and the Unwashed'' Mr. Pinkerton appears in this story, in a comic way, being the presenter of the Delphia children's show "Hiya Toby." Mr. Pinkerton is aware of all in Delphia and he is angry that Soka, a young Japanese orphan girl, isn't joining in. Little does he know that Soka is part of a resistance called "The Unwashed" (as in un-brainwashed) and they are struggling to destroy Delphia. Mr. Pinkerton tells the brainwashed children about their "enemies" and that Clair and Derrick are just terrorists and he should kill them to protect the city. Mr. Pinkerton says "I just teleported into Delphia" and then starts the show by bringing in doubles of Clair and Derrick, then, at the end of the show, he invites the eager children to eat the actors alive. Tobit: Hyraaq Tobit In the finale of the series, Mr. Pinkerton is the main antagonist, alongside the citizens of Delphia itself and his master Tobit. Pinkerton is seldom seen, but he appears at the finale in the climactic battle between the Unwashed resistance and the Delphian bosses. Pinkerton appears in the cathedral and expresses dismay that he teleported to Europe for a short time but when he came back all was chaos in his city. He fought Derrick and the Unwashed before Clair smashed the idol of Tobit, thus destroying the entire city of Delphia. The city got consumed in an earthquake as Clair and Derrick, along with the psychic girl Soka Ito, made it out alive, and thus were safe. But Pinkerton appeared, bedraggled, furious and eager to kill the remaining survivors. He unleashed his wrath and summoned King Tobit himself, who appeared as a gargantuan monstrosity. Mr. Pinkerton was about to order Tobit to kill off Clair and Derrick, but before Tobit could do so... ...Tobit got shrunk to the size of a dwarf by two magical figures who appeared in the wastes of Antarctica. They were two beings named "King" and "Queen" who were respected as deities and were from an ancient race of extradimensional beings. They had watched over humanity as Tobit manipulated them. Tobit was their child, they explained, and, because their time was different from human time, they had left Tobit in his castle for a day. In their "day", millions of years had passed on the Earth under Tobit's dark influence. Tobit repented of his heinous crimes, which his "parents" explained was akin to a scared child having a tantrum. Tobit reconciled with his family and befriended Soka, who expressed a wish to live with Tobit in his castle because she had never known a true family and she felt Tobit could maybe be a father figure to her. So Tobit, Soka, and the King and Queen turned their attention to a shocked Mr. Pinkerton. Clair and Derrick believed Pinkerton to be a deity, since he commanded King Tobit, but the King and Queen said Pinkerton was just a normal human male from early times who had been seduced into Tobit's service. He was given power and wealth in return, but only so long as he remained loyal to Tobit's dark side. Now that Tobit was redeemed, he too was angry with Pinkerton for manipulating him. As punishment, the King and Queen threw a terrified Pinkerton into the fires of the Red Star to burn forever in torment. Now that his tormentor was vanquished, King Tobit found peace and left with his mother and father and new friend Soka. Clair and Derrick became friends and tried to tell their experience to the Media of the world, who refused to listen. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Businessmen Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Successful Category:Cult Leaders Category:Non-Action Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Charismatic Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Heretics Category:Pure Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil